


I am

by tillifer



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous History Project, Ambiguous Science Project, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: Prom is just around the corner and your History teacher just assigned a project where you have to work with the guy you hope to ask you out. But the question is, are you ready?





	I am

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was actually the first request I got on my blog @theys-a-joke on tumblr, so I hope it reaches all their expectations! If there are any mistakes please feel free to tell me, I'm always striving to make my writing better!

TUESDAY 

You honestly had never expected this. The day had started out normal, you presented your projects in science, nothing over the top, but still worth an A. You weren’t really paying attention to the other presentations though, something was eating at you. Your friend Katherine picked up on this due to your usual enthusiasm for science being at an all time low. 

“Hey, everything alright? You don’t seem to be as into this as you were last week.”

“I don’t know Kath, it’s just, I’ve been seeing the prom flyers going up and I guess I’m bummed out that I don’t have a date.”

“Hey! What about the time we went together! I was going to ask you this year too!” She scoffed, sarcastically. You laughed at her little outburst, but began to sulk again.

“And I would say yes a thousands times, but I think someone else wants to ask you out.” You silently gestured up to the front of the classroom where Jack and Davey had just finished giving their presentation. Jack had been staring at Katherine and wiggled his eyebrows when she looked back at him, as if he knew you were talking about him.

“How long have you two been dating now, a year?”

“I’ll have you know he never formally asked me out until after prom, 10 months ago.” 

“Oh excuse me.” You said sarcastically. You always enjoyed talking with Katherine as she brought up your spirits.

“Anyways, this conversation wasn’t originally about me, it was about you and you being sad that you might end up going alone or not at all. So let's turn it back there and begin.” The bell rang and you and Katherine got your stuff and headed to your next class, history. It was a short walk, only a few doors down from your science class. You both sat down and continued the conversation. 

“Let’s start off with the basics, is there anyone you would like to ask you to prom?”

“Is ‘kinda sorta maybe yeah but they would never ask me’ a valid answer?”

“Sure, but you have to elaborate, as all our wonderful teachers have drilled into our brains.” You scanned the room to see who was there. It just seemed to be you, Kath and a few other students you didn’t know quite well. 

“Race?” As soon as you said his name he popped in the doorway. You nearly jumped out of your seat and Katherine laughed. 

“Um, what was that?” She asked playfully. She was smiling, now aware of your crush, she was going to annoy you about it. What fun. 

“Katherine Pulitzer I swear to god. You’re lucky he practically never takes out his earbuds.” You were calming down, though you had to say you were significantly frightened about him finding out that you had a crush on him. 

“Alright alright, though I have to know, how long?” 

“Since sophomore year?” You knew she was going to flip.

“You sneaky little devil! We’ve been friends since elementary school and I like to think we told each other everything! God what kind of journalist will I be if I can’t pick up on my friend’s crushes!” She gave an exaggerated exhale and slumped in her seat. 

“Hey, just because you couldn’t sniff out one thing doesn’t mean you won’t be able to get the story for anything else. You picked up on Jack’s feelings pretty quick.”

“Yeah, because he has no filter!” Just then, the teacher walked in and was ready to start class. 

“Later. We. Will. Have. Words.” Katherine whispered to you, causing you to chuckle. 

“Good morning everyone! I’m sure you’re all aware of what we will be doing today as we have done it for the past 7 months! We will be starting to create our review projects for the unit! Now I have been generous in letting you work in partners,” There was a collective cheer from the class, “but I have chosen them.” And then a collective groan. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t like projects, it’s just that you didn’t really have the time to put up with anyone who wouldn’t keep up their end of the project, which was usually why you worked with Kath.

“I’ll be reading off the partners so listen closely.” He rambled on for sometime, barely listening, until you heard something you couldn’t process. 

“... (Y/N) (L/N) and Racetrack Higgins …” 

Katherine was called right after you and got partnered with some guy who’s name you didn’t recognize. Though that didn’t matter at the moment. What did matter was what you were going to do about your current situation. Just handle it like every other group project right? Except you were crushing on the guy you were partnered with. 

“And because this was a short unit, I expect your projects to be done by spring break. You may begin now.” 

Absolutely amazing. God how were you going to do this. You were so caught up in your own head that you didn’t notice the one looking down at you. 

“You’re (Y/N) right?” He knew your name. 

“Yeah, what of it?” Amazing first impression. 

“Woah woah woah, no need to get all defensive sweetheart. I’m Race, your partner for this project?”

“OhmygodImsosorryIwasthinkingaboutsomethingandyoujustcameupandyoustartledmeandmyimediatersponeswastoseemtoughohmygodImsosorry.”

“Slow down sweetheart. I’m never gonna understand you if you talk that fast.” He had pulled up a chair next to your desk in hopes of seeming less intimidating. He really didn’t mean to startle you, but you seemed kinda distracted and not about something good. He was hoping you weren’t unhappy about being his partner. He had seen you around, you had a few classes together and he had fallen for you. From the way you spoke to the enthusiasm you gave while presenting. You always seemed on top of your work and never really stressed. He truly admired your work ethic. 

You seemed to have calmed down, and looked ready to talk again.

“Can we start over?” You asked, completely embarrassed at yoyo first proper introduction. 

“Sure.”

“Hi, I’m (Y/N) and I’m your partner for the history project.” You smiled and stuck out your hand. 

“Nice to meet you (Y/N), I’m Racetrack, though my friends call me Race, and hopefully you will too.” He shook your hand and smiled back at you, this seemed to be going well enough. 

“So, where do you want to start?” 

“Well, personally, I like to start with how we’ll be presenting the information, just as a way to plan how much time we’ll need to spend on everything else.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. How about a model? With everything we did, I feel like the best way to show it would be three dimensional.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea! How about we get the information we can this week and then meet up to build the project? That way we don’t have to worry about finishing it over break.” This might not be so bad, if the two of you could work on the project, maybe you could get closer and become friends with him! At least it would be better having him as a friend than never really knowing much about him at all. 

“Then we better get started.” And with that you two began, you got out your notes and he got a textbook. You brainstormed ideas for the model and set up some times to meet up to further discuss the project. Class was almost over when he asked you about your weekend, which you completely misunderstood. 

“So do you wanna come over on Saturday?” 

“How do you mean?” You were confused, you were talking about the project a few minutes ago and now he seemed to be asking you out. What?

“To build the model, do you wanna come over Saturday or is Sunday better?” That made much more sense than him asking you out, you didn’t even know each other that well! 

“Oh yeah, um, I can do Saturday. If we can compile a list of materials next class I can check to see what I have and bring it over.” Nice recovery. 

“Cool, does 11 work? That way if we get tired we can take a lunch break at an appropriate time.” He laughed at his own little joke. 

“Yeah. Oh, here let me get your number so I can reach you after school,” You pulled out your phone and opened a new contact, “here you go.” You handed him your phone and he put in his number. 

“R-A-C-E, Race, great! Now you’re in my phone and i’ll text you later.” The bell rang for the end of class and you gathered your stuff and walked over to Katherine, leaving Race standing by the desk smiling. He told you his friends called him Race and then you put him as Race in your phone. It might’ve just been an easier thing to do but it made him happy. He gathered his own stuff and headed to his next class. 

RACE IN MATH

Race was sitting in math class, somehow surrounded by all of his friends. They were all talking amongst each other because there was no substitute for their teacher. Race though, he was distracted with you and still thinking about how you saved him as Race in your phone. 

“Hey Race, what do you think?”

“About what Albert?”

“About going to prom, I was thinking maybe just us guys should go ya know? And just hang out.”

“And I said that we could all just hang out without having to go to prom!” Jojo spoke up from next to Albert. 

“We don’t need to spend that much money on one night is all I’m saying.”

“I don’t know guys, I think I might actually wanna go this year?” That caused the boys to get louder, asking questions like, what, with who, and since when. Then Jack spoke up.

“Calm down will ya? I don’t think he’s half crazy for wanting to go! But he might be full crazy depending on who he wants to go with!” That got him a few laughs, though most of the guys were interested in who Jack and Race were going with. 

“Well, I was planning on taking my ever amazing and talented girlfriend if you must know.”

“The newspaper girl?” Crutchie asked. 

“Yes her, I plan to take her dancing and then spend the night together afterwards. Typical coupley stuff. But what I want to know is who convinced our big buff Race into thinking of taking them to prom?”

“Just someone I see in my history and marketing class.” Race brushed it off, acting like he didn’t really care about the conversation. It was fun to see them all on edge at what he had to say next. 

“Well they’re clearly not ‘just someone’ if you want to take them to prom! Tell us, who has stolen our sweet, lover boy’s heart?” Romeo was such a dramatic.

“(Y/N), they’re one of Katherine, the newspaper girl’s, friends.” He repeated what Crutchie had said earlier, as it had become a joke within the friend group. 

“And just how do you plan on asking them to prom? You’ve never spoken to them before.” Jojo was still skeptical about the whole prom thing. 

“Yeah but you see I got their number, given, it was to talk to their about the history project we’re working on, but still. I have talked to them. I’ll get there.”

“Good luck with that!” 

“I don’t need your luck Albert, I’ll do just fine on my own.” Though he was beginning to think he might actually need it. He didn’t even know if you wanted to go to prom! But hey if you didn’t want to go to prom, maybe he could ask you out on a date. Hopefully you would say yes. 

SATURDAY

Race had texted you his address the night before and you were able to find it, though, it looked like no one was there when you got there. You checked the address again and texted him that you were here. You got out of your car and headed towards the door you assumed to be his, yet you were still unsure. You knocked on the door and heard a pitter patter of paws running behind it. 

“Coming!” Oh good, Race was here and he hadn’t sent you to some haunted house to get killed, though he wouldn’t do that right? You were snapped out of your thought when you felt other legs on your own legs. You looked down to see a boston terrier at your feet looking back up at you. 

“Sorry about Ben, he just loves people.” And there was Race, the reason you were here, er, he wasn’t the reason, the project was, you were just here to work with him–

“Hey you alright? You don’t look so good, kinda red actually. Come inside and let me get you some water.” He ushered you inside and you sat down on a couch. Now this was embarrassing, he thought you were sick when really you were just nervous about being here. He brought you water and you took it gratefully, despite you not actually needing it.

“I’m sorry if I kept you waiting outside, I was setting up some space for us to work and I guess I didn’t hear you knock, Ben did though. It’s those dog ears.” He laughed, though it was shaky. He was clearly worried about you. 

“Race, I’m fine, really. I guess I expected more people and I was scared you had sent me to some haunted house to get killed.” You smiled at the actual truth of Race being here and not the morbidity of the thought. He seemed shocked by what you had said, but continued on. 

“Well, I can assure you that you aren’t going to get killed in a haunted house. My folks are outta town for the weekend on business so I’ve got the house to myself. Well, mostly to myself, I gotta share with Ben here.” He rubbed the dog’s head as he mentioned him. As soon as he finished, Ben jumped onto the couch and into your lap. 

“Aww look at that, he likes you! That’s good, can’t have friends that Ben doesn’t like.” Friends? You were friends? You had ascended past acquaintances to the friend zone. Nice. 

“Sooo, where did you set up the space for the project?” You had set your bag of supplies down when you first came in, but now you had lost it in petting the dog. 

“I set up down stairs, laid out a bunch of newspaper and stuff, so we can go whenever you’re ready.” He gestured to the dog that had fallen asleep on your lap. You gently nudged him, and he opened his eyes. You picked him up and laid him where you were sitting, and just for good measure, kissed his head. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” You saw your bag of supplies by the door and went over to grab it, then followed Race downstairs. 

“Wow. You were not kidding when you said ‘a bunch of newspaper.’ Where did you get all of this?”

“Well, a couple generations back, I’m related to one of the original newsboys from the news strike of 1899, so we got a couple papers from then for prosperity sake, and then the rest are cause my old man doesn’t throw out papers. So we just have a whole lot of them lying around. Crazy right? Those kids back in 1899 did anything to sell the papers, and now here we are, keeping them all over our house.”

“Man that is crazy. Look at some of these headlines!” You had crouched down to the floor too look at the older ones. You could tell they were older by the coloring of the paper, plus some of them had the date. 

“Look! Here’s one about the strike!” You carefully pulled out the paper and began reading it, it was in pretty good condition for just ‘lying around.’ 

After reading the article, the two of you set to work. You had worked for about 3 hours before you started to get bored painting the model. Then you had an idea. 

“Hey Race?” You needed him to look at you for this to work. He looked up at you from his side and you flicked paint on his face. You smiled while looking at him. He just had a splatter of green going across his face. 

“Hey (Y/N)?” He asked as if you hadn’t even flicked paint in his face, and began leaning closer to you over the model. 

“Yeah?” You answered cautiously. You weren’t sure where this was going. You thought that he was going to flick paint on you, but you couldn’t see a paint brush. But he was also leaning in. Was he going to kiss you? Were you going to kiss back? Maybe you were. The only way to find out was to lean in. And lean in you did, you were only a few inches apart when you felt something cold and wet swipe across your face. He had spread purple paint across your face with his hand. The nerve!

“Oh it is so on!” With that broke an all out paint war between the two of you. You both ended up in a heap on the floor, a multitude of colors splattering your clothes. The two of you were laughing and you couldn’t be more relaxed. 

“Hey, how about we get some lunch?” He asked after a few minutes of resting. 

“Like this?” 

“Who cares if we’re covered in paint, it’s dry and it won’t get on anything.”

“That’s fair. But, where would you want to go?” 

“Denny’s?”

“I’m down. Let’s go, we can take my car.” You hopped up off the floor and off of Race, offering him a hand when you got up. Big mistake. He took your hand and made eye contact as he stood up and neither of you spoke. You just looked at each other until he cleared his throat. 

“You, uh, you might wanna wash the purple off your face though, before we leave.”

“I think I’ll keep it, who cares anyway right?” You parroted what he had said earlier, hoping to lighten the very heavy mood. 

“Come on, I want pancakes.” You bolted up the stairs with Race close behind. You passed Ben on the couch who lifted his head up when he heard you guys passing the couch. 

“Hey boy, me and (Y/N) are going out for a bit. I’ll bring you back a doggie bag okay?” Race scratched Ben’s head before putting his shoes on and following you out the door. 

“Oh wait, let me get my wallet, we can split the bill.” He turned around to go back inside before you stopped him. 

“It’s fine, I can pay for the both of us. Think of it as a way of paying you back for letting us work here.”

“I couldn't possibly let you pay it by yourself though.”

“Racetrack Higgins, I am paying for this meal whether you like it or not. Now get in the car.”

“Alright, alright. I’m getting in the car, happy sweetheart?”

“Very.” You started up the car and drove to the closest Denny’s, which actually wasn’t that far. Huh. You’d have to ask Race about that later. 

“Alrighty, we’re here! Let’s go join the weird hive-mind that is Denny’s.” You got out the car and then gestured to Race to get out too. 

“That is one of the best descriptions I have ever heard.”

“Hey, that’s what I’m known for.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know all those little ads to join clubs in the school newspaper?” 

“Yeah? You’re telling me you wrote those?”

“Yeah I am. And you’re lucky too, no one besides Kath knows I write stuff for the paper.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know, when I started I never really put my name in the paper while doing that, and now I just don’t do it. It’s nice, it makes me feel mysterious.”

“I’ll take your secret to my grave. On my honor.”

“And what honor is that?” You quipped.

“You got me there.” You had reached the front doors and entered the Denny’s. You were greeted by a hostess and immediately led to a table. You weren’t sure if this was surprising or not. 

“Here are your menus and a server will be with you shortly!” Her eyes seemed to look at the two of you distastefully, probably because of the paint. 

“Thanks!” You matched her attitude. Like you guys said earlier, who cares? As soon as she left Race spoke up.

“So what are you thinking of getting? I was thinking that maybe we should share a meal, that way it’ll cost less, but I don’t know about you or how hungry you are so that’s just an idea. That is to say, I, myself, am very hungry.”

“Honestly, I’m really liking the sounds of pancakes.”

“Oooh yeah let’s do that! And to drink, how about a milkshake?” He was engrossed in the menu, contemplating which milkshake would taste the best with pancakes.

“Okay. . .” You were unsure of how a milkshake would taste with pancakes, but you trusted Race and his judgement. Once he looked set with what he was going to get, the waitress came over. 

“So, can I start you two of with drinks?”

“Yeah, could we get a strawberry milkshake?” Race seemed very eager to order the milkshake for some reason. 

“Alright, and can I get you guys anything else?”

“Yeah, could we also get the Double Berry Banana Breakfast?”

“Sure thing, lots of fruit today huh?” She tried to make small talk, yet her disinterest was clear. Race wasn’t having any of it. 

“Yeah, sure is. Thanks.” He took your menu and handed it to her. She seemed a bit shocked at his curt response but didn’t say anything and left to go place your order.

“That was rude.”

“I didn’t like how she was looking at and speaking to us.” He said it simply with a shrug of his shoulders and leant back into his seat. 

“That’s understandable, but still no reason to be rude. You should apologize when she comes back with the food.”

“Do I have to?” He whined, slumping even farther into his seat. 

“If you want to eat anything here, then yes.” He shot up immediately and jokingly glared at you.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I’m the one paying, so try me all you want Higgins.” You put your elbows on the table and head in hands, your eyes asking him so what’s your next move?

“Oh, this is not the last you will hear from me (L/N). It’s unwise to make an enemy out of me.”

“Oh I’m sure I could take you. . . ” You enjoyed having him at your mercy. “. . . but for now, I propose a truce, you can be civil, can’t you?”

“Oh I can be civil. You’ll see just how civil I can be! I accept your truce!” You were laughing now, you couldn’t help it. He seemed confused at your sudden laughter, leading you to explain.

“I feel like you would either be best friends or worst enemies with Kath.” You spoke between laughs, calming down once he responded. 

“How do you mean?”

“You both have this competitiveness in you to rise to any challenge given to you. You also don’t take any crap from other people.”

“Amazing qualities. This ‘Kath’ sounds like a cool person.”

“She is, she’s been my best friend since elementary school and we’ve been as close as can be since then.”

“I know the feeling. I’ve got this friends, Albert, who I’ve known since diapers. For better or for worse I don’t know.” He laughed at his own joke, you laughed too. His was contagious and one of the most amazing sounds you’ve ever heard. But then he stopped laughing and was talking again. 

“And my friend Jack, he’s got this friend, his name’s Andrew but we call him Crutchie, he’s known him for a while too.”

“Andrew, as in Andrew Morris?”

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s nothing big, it’s just that that’s who Kath got partnered with for the history project. I didn’t recognize his name, I think I’ve only ever associated him with the name ‘Crutchie’. Huh.”

“Yeah, a lot of people are like that when they find out. Hey, you should do that!”

“Do what?”

“Use a nickname!”

“For what?” You were utterly confused at why he was bringing this up and what it related to. 

“For when you write in the newspaper! That way, you’ll get some credit without outing yourself!” It wasn’t a bad idea but . . .

“I have no clue what nickname I would use.” His response was immediate. 

“Mark Twain.” 

“That’s hilarious. I’ll do it.” Just then, the waitress reappeared with your food and your milkshake.

“Oh look Race! The food is here! Don’t you have something to say?” Race shot you a look that could kill, but spoke anyways.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was uncalled for rude. Please accept my apology.” 

“I accept your apology and I apologize too, somethings in my personal life have been screwing me over and I’ve been letting it get to me. I hope you can accept my apology.”

“I can. And I hope the things in your life turn out well for you.” He gave her a heartfelt smile that only made you slightly jealous. 

“Thanks. I mean it. And I hope you enjoy your meal.” She left, seemingly better than before, you guessed the interaction had gotten to her too and apologizing lifted a weight off of her shoulders. 

“I’m proud of you.” You said.

“Oh yeah sure big deal I can apologize whatever. Let's eat!” You shook your head at him and put a straw into the milkshake. You could see why he was so excited to order it, it was delicious. Race was digging into the pancakes and fruit, stuffing his face. You were scared for a moment that he might choke, but he didn’t. You shared more stories of your friends. It came to your attention that Race and his friends seemed like a bunch of cartoon characters with all the adventures they supposedly went on. You told each other about your personal lives, always managing to stray away from love lives. Soon enough, the pancakes were gone and milkshake cup was empty, and the both of you were ready to take a nap. The server came back with the check and you were surprised at how cheap the meal was. But what surprised you even more was the little note at the bottom of the receipt. Race clearly saw the shock on your face and took the check out of your hands.

“What? Is the meal way more than you expected? Are we gonna have to–” He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes went to the bottom of the receipt. 

“‘For the cute blonde: Call me sometime if you ever want to apologize again.’ Winky face.” He seemed confused, like the thought of someone flirting with him was foreign to him. 

“Race just give it back so I can pay.” He hesitated for a second and you thought he was going to pull out his phone and put in her number, but he handed the receipt back to you. 

“Thanks.” You mumbled. You put the money in and waited for the server to come back. It was an awkward few minutes until she came back and took it. The two of you then got up from the booth and silently walked back to your car. 

“God I am so tired.” You couldn’t stand the silence anymore. 

“Me too. I could nap for a week. Wait, I feel like I’m missing something.” He stopped in the middle of the parking lot and started patting his body. 

“Do you have your phone, your keys, your ID?” 

“Yeah, I just, THE DOGGIE BAG! I FORGOT TO GET SOMETHING FOR BEN!” 

“Hey, hey hey, it’s okay. I’m sure he can go without pancakes.”

“But I lied to him.” He looked so hurt. 

“We can pick up something for him on the way back if you want.” You rubbed his back in hopes of soothing him.

“Please?”

“Sure.” 

You had gotten into your car a drove to a pet store and picked up some treats for Ben. Funny enough it seemed farther from Race’s house than the Denny’s. When you got to Race’s house you could hear Ben from across the street. 

“I think he knows we’re back.” You joked. 

“I think you’re right.” You walked across the street and Race unlocked and opened the door. Sure enough, there was Ben, happy to greet you. 

“Hey benny-bear!” Race had crouched to Ben’s level and began petting him and offering him treats. 

“Benny-bear?” 

“Yeah, uh, I have a bunch of nicknames for him, but I think Benny-bear is his favorite.” He had only looked up for a second but you could tell he was embarrassed.

“Hey, I’m not going to question what you call your dog.” You entered the house and headed to go downstairs. 

“Hey, let’s go finish the project, yeah? We only have a bit left to do and once we’re done you can spend all the time you want with your Benny-bear.”

“I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?”

“Nope!” With that you went downstairs, Race following you, and Benny-bear waiting at the door. 

LATER

“Does that look done to you?” 

“Yeah pretty much.” You and Race had spent another hour finishing up the painting and other little details. 

“Now, to make sure nothing happens to this so we get a good grade.” You put it on one of the tables that was downstairs. It was too tall for Ben to jump on and there was nothing he could use as a ladder or step-stool to even get up to the table. 

After a moment of admiring your work, you turned to Race. 

“This was fun, we should keep in touch.” You hoped that this could become a regular thing, just the two of you hanging out. You really enjoyed getting to know him as a person and just talking with him. 

“What, did you think I was only gonna talk to you while doing the project and forget about you after? Nah, you’re too cool of a person to do that to.”

“So you’re saying you have done it in the past?” 

“That’s not what I meant!” 

“Yeah I know, I was just kidding. Hey what time is it?” 

“Uh,” Race checked the clock on the wall “It’s about 4, why?”

“I was just wondering. I told my parents that I didn’t know what time I would be back, but I said that I would text them before 5 if I was getting home after 5.”

“Oh alright, well, since we’re done, you could go home anytime you like.” 

“I don’t know, I mean, I kinda wanna stay and take a nap or something, it’s pretty quiet here compared to my house.”

“You’re welcome to stay, I could put on a movie or something so you have something to fall asleep to and aren’t just falling asleep in my house.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Let me text my parents. So what movies do you have?”

“Let me look.” While you texted your parents, he looked around for awhile until he seemed to find something worthy of your viewing pleasure. 

“I found tapes of ‘Whose Line Is It Anyway’.”

“No way.”

“Yep! Hop on the couch and I’ll set it up.” You did as he said and sat on the couch, there were a couple of folded blankets in the chair next to you begging to be used. You took one and wrapped yourself in it and by the time Race was facing you again, you were wrapped up like a burrito. He chuckled at how cozy and content you looked and sat down next to you. Before you knew it old episodes of ‘Whose Line Is It Anyway’ were playing and you were in tears from laughing to hard. You had ended up lying in Race’s lap after falling over from a fit of laughing and he was playing with your hair. The both of you just found this so comfortable and relaxing that you didn’t notice time passing. It had been another few hours and you and Race had watched all the tapes. It was nearly 9pm. 

“Amazing choice Race, that was exactly what I needed.” You head was still on his lap so all you had to do was turn to look up at him. He seemed to be in a trance looking at you, and he didn’t quite process what you had said for a minute. 

“I’m glad you feel better.” His voice was hushed and calming. He sounded so sincere and real that you didn’t know what to do. So you just laid there, your head in his lap, his hand in your hair, staring at each other. There was silence, but it wasn’t like the silence in the parking lot, no, this was nice. Time seemed to stop for the both of you and you were content. 

“Hey (Y/N)? Do you want to go out sometime?” He broke the silence with a simple yes or no question the left you stunned. You voice failed you when you needed to respond, but you took a deep breath and it came back .

“I’d really enjoy that Race.” 

“Does the Tuesday before spring break work?”

“Yeah.” Then it hit you, that was prom night. 

“Wait, Race, are you asking me out to prom?”

“I am. Are you saying yes?”

“I am.”


End file.
